jangekachalhafandomcom-20200213-history
Army Camp
The Army Camp is classified as an attack building and is where you go to hire and train a variety of Troops. The number and type of troops available for hiring depends on troop development which occurs in the Training Center . You can recruit troops for Army Camps by purchasing them with Mana . Leveling up an Army Camp increases the camp's maximum number of spaces available for troop deployment and decreases those troops' hiring times. Hired troops will deploy automatically and defend your base when it is under attack. While upgrading an Army Camp, it increases the number of troops the camp can hold, it also increases the range at which those troops will defend your base. When you are offline, your troops will defend your base. Troops that die during a raid defense will regenerate (Heroes that die during a raid defense will need time to revive). However, Troops that die during Here Be Monsters, Dungeon , Raids Attack , and Heroes Trials attempts do not revive and will have to be rehired. * Every individual troop takes up a certain number of the available spaces an Army Camp has and this number of spaces is dependent on the type and tier of the troop to be used. * There are two types of Hired Troops; one which is already hired and is present in your camp and the other one, which is "paid for", but is in the hiring queue (reserve). This is either because your camp is full (which shows the number of occupied space at the upper left most part of the screen when hiring), or is in the process of being trained (where you can see the remaining hiring time below the troop type in question). * Recruited troops can be removed or cancelled. To cancel recruiting, you have to tap on the Army camp, look for Troops recruited and tap the red sign ('-') which you can find on the upper right top of the troop you recruited. To remove present troops, you have to tap on the Army camp, tap on Info, look for Troops recruited and tap the red sign ('-') which you can find on the upper right top of the troop you recruited. * By clicking on the exclamation button ('' ! '') within the Hire icon you will be able to view troop-specfic details on troops you might want to hire, or have already hired. These details include targeting information, ATK and HP values, as well as DMG values when the troops are used against the same or different troop types. * Note: You can speed up the hiring process of troops by clicking the gem amount provided at the left most part of the troops hired. Gem amounts required to speed-hire troops increase as the number of troop increases. * There is a bug where hiring troops occurs on the situation to which player sees a full progress of hiring though timer was not showing, this bug does not cost anything yet it serves as a cue when the hiring process starts again as it determines that the camp is already full. Icons When you click on an Army Camp to hire Troops you often see 3 Icons which commonly shown. These 3 Icons are Info, Level Up and Hire. Here are the details for the 3 icons: *'Info' - gives details and statistics on the current level of the Army Camp. *'Level Up' - is the option used to upgrade your Army Camp to the next level. *'Hire' - click this icon to select different troop types and/or tiers for hiring purposes. Statistics Tiers Gallery Hiring troops.png|hired troops|link=troops Hiring time.png|hiring time for troops army camp hiring troops.png|process of hiring troops in army camp Category:Buildings Category:Attack Buildings Category:Troops